Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Technology
In general, a display device emits light of various colors by combinations of brightness of a pixel (“R”) emitting red light, a pixel (“G”) emitting green light, and a pixel (“B”) emitting blue light. Generally, the R pixel, the G pixel, and the B pixel are consecutively located in a row direction and a data line is connected to each of the pixels (multiple rows of R/G/B pixels form a matrix to display images.).
A data driver has to simultaneously apply data signals to all data lines. Thus, the data driver has to have output terminals corresponding to the number of data lines. However, in general, since multiple integrated circuits are used to manufacture the data driver, the number of output terminals that one integrated circuit has is limited. Therefore, many integrated circuits have to be used in order to drive all the data lines. In addition, when a data line for each pixel is formed and a driving device for driving such a pixel is also formed in a limited display area, the so-called aperture ratio of the pixel decreases and the manufacturing costs of the display device increase.